Sueños de una rebelión
by LadyOrlando
Summary: Sueños de una rebelión relata los acontecimientos dados después de la derrota de Padre y los Homúnculos. Habiendo recuperado sus cuerpos, los hermanos Elric emprenden un viaje por el mundo, mientras que en Amestris se viven cambios en la milicia, la industria y la sociedad, arrastrando tanto a los hermanos Elric, como al ahora promovido General Mustang, a una última aventura.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Ciudad Central, 1920.

La cuadra estaba rodeada por policías de la ciudad y militares que habían sido llamados como refuerzo. Era aproximadamente la media noche y en el cielo ni las estrellas ni la luna podían vislumbrase. La penumbra era tan densa, que era imposible distinguir el revoltijo de sombras que se movían de un lado a otro entre murmullos y pasos apresurados.

Una explosión detonó a pocos metros y las flamas iluminaron momentáneamente el lugar; la mitad de los edificios de la calle estaban completamente destruidos y a cada extremo de la misma, tanques y vehículos de la milicia obstruían el paso.

General, los disparos vienen desde el tercer piso de aquel edificio – informó con vehemencia un oficial, apuntando con su rifle, con el gatillo listo para ser accionado en cuanto su superior lo indicara.

No disparen – ordenó el otro, y elevando su mano derecha que se vestía de un impecable guante blanco, indicó a su pelotón que aguardara.

Todos permanecieron silenciosos, con una quietud que solo permitía escuchar a lo lejos el crujir del fuego que devoraba con calma los restos de lo que horas antes, habían sido perfectas piezas arquitectónicas. El General Roy Mustang agudizó sus sentidos, era prácticamente imposible que los atacantes pudieran escapar en aquellas condiciones; para ese momento, probablemente carecían de municiones y quizá algunos de ellos estarían heridos y muchos otros, muertos. El enfrentamiento había durado por lo menos tres horas.

En eso, lo que parecía ser una mano sosteniendo un pedazo de tela mugrienta y ensangrentada, emergió con timidez por uno de los ventanales del edificio vigilado. Era una señal de paz, finalmente se rendían. De inmediato, un equipo de oficiales ingresó al lugar y solo momentos después, una fila de hombres y mujeres con las miradas clavadas en el piso y las manos atadas a la espalda, apareció en la calle. Aquel espectáculo era tan patético, que solo podía percibirse una sensación de profunda frustración. Llevaban sus ropas llenas de sangre y polvo, indicando con ello, que su lucha había rebasado los límites de su capacidad, la mayoría se encontraba con heridas notorias. Mustang se acercó y los observó con dureza, eran tan jóvenes como cuando él había ingresado a la milicia, quizá más, quién sabe, habían pasado tantos años desde aquello, que muchos de sus recuerdos solo eran borrosas fotografías en el fondo de su memoria. Sus motivos personales y los de ellos, no podían ser más distintos.

-Quedan detenidos por el delito de perturbación del orden público y conspiración – dijo, y su voz sonó clara y fuerte en medio del desorden. – Serán transportados a la prisión central donde esperarán el momento de su muerte – y añadió con simpleza: - La horca es la respuesta que nuestro Fuhrer ha decidido dar a la rebeldía –

Sus palabras sonaron tan carentes de remordimiento, que uno de los capturados alzó la cabeza con inesperada brusquedad, lanzando bramidos que nadie pudo entender. Sus ojos, desorbitados e inundados en lágrimas llenas de amargura, parecían estar a punto de salir disparados.

-¡Tengo información! –Gritó con ronquedad, retorciéndose con violencia en su intento por escapar de los dos oficiales que lo sujetaban con dificultad – ¡No quiero morir, por favor, te diré quien es nuestro líder! –

Mustang lo observó un momento, sus ojos a penas y sobresalían debajo de aquellos párpados caídos, estaba tan cansado, era como si hubiese vivido mil años. Se quedó ahí, parado en silencio mientras su mirada se clavaba en los ojos del hombre que parecía estaba a punto de rozar con la locura. La teniente Hawkeye se detuvo a su lado y le hizo una pregunta a la cual no prestó atención, luego simplemente dijo "llévenselo".

El fusilamiento de los miembros de las Fuerzas Rebeldes Armadas de Amestris se realizó dos días después de su enfrentamiento con el ejército. Los diarios locales se vendían cual pan caliente en cada esquina, kiosco y tienda de la ciudad. Eran tantas las versiones de lo ocurrido, que la gente nunca llegó a saber qué historia era la real, exceptuando claro, la única y oficial versión de los hechos, la del Estado, la cual debía ser aceptada en todo momento.

Lo cierto era que Amestris sucumbía en el caos, a tan solo cinco años del gran golpe de 1915, las condiciones sociales, políticas y militares del país habían cambiado dramáticamente. El General Grumman, que desde lo ocurrido había sido elegido como Fuhrer, ignoraba por completo las necesidades de su pueblo, un pueblo que aumentaba su fragilidad conforme las diferencias de clase se volvían más evidentes. La gente del campo sufría el duro rigor de los estómagos vacios; durante tres años consecutivos se perdieron las cosechas por efecto de las inclemencias de un clima impredecible, ocasionando así el incremento del precio de los productos llevados hasta las grandes ciudades. Asimismo, y debido a tales circunstancias, se estaban presentando grandes migraciones de familias enteras que emprendían un viaje sin retorno, abandonando sus pueblos de nacimiento para salir a buscar mejores oportunidades de vida en la capital del país.

Ciudad Central era muy distinta, sobre todo más ajetreada y ruidosa, con chimeneas que parecían rozar el cielo y que desprendían una nube opaca grisácea que se desvanecía con el viento, la industria fue la mejor idea que ningún hombre de Amestris había tenido hasta el momento; aceleraba la producción y al mismo tiempo, incrementaba la pobreza, el dinero era una idea peligrosa, que no se destinaba a la distribución de bienes entre las personas, sino a la acumulación para los más nobles. Una triste ironía.

Una caminata por sus calles implicaba evadir acá y allá numerosos vendedores instalados al filo de las aceras que a su vez esquivaban a los numerosos peatones que iban y venían con paso apresurado. Unos con sus maletines de trabajo fuertemente agarrados para que ningún ladrón se aprovechara de ellos, otros con los diarios debajo del brazo, cuyos encabezados eran tema de intensos debates a medias voces en los salones de café o bares, y estaban aquellos tantos, cuyas preocupaciones se limitaban a situaciones como la molesta inconveniencia de atrapar sus sombreros de copa cada vez que el viento soplaba con ferocidad, mientras caminaban del brazo de alguna dama. Estos últimos, personas de buen apellido, miembros del ejército y empresarios, denominaban la transformación de Amestris, como "una transición necesaria hacia tiempos mejores".

Con todo lo anterior, la ciencia y la mecánica se desarrollaban con rapidez y la práctica de la Alquimia se había regulado con tal rigor que solo el ejército podía aprobar su práctica mediante un examen para otorgar una licencia. Ya no solo aquellos que desearan convertirse en Alquimistas Nacionales debían pasar por tales pruebas, sino toda la población que deseara practicarla. Aquellas personas que fuesen descubiertas realizando cualquier transmutación alquímica –y aunque no lo creyeran, sí serían descubiertos- se verían obligados a soportar el peso de la ley al ser sancionados según la gravedad de su delito. Grumman repetía en sus discursos "es necesaria la regulación del uso de tales habilidades, para evitar todo uso incorrecto que pueda conducir al país a cualquier tipo de riesgo" refiriéndose a lo que cinco años antes, King Bradley había planeado. A decir verdad, aquel episodio estaba casi olvidado por la mayoría de las personas, sobre todo aquellas que no tenían relación con el ejército. Solo los altos mandos, algunos intelectuales y los que se vieron involucrados directamente, sabían lo que realmente había sucedido. Las historias de las armaduras parlantes que aunque iban vacías se podían mover con una agilidad tan natural, solo se recordaban en los pueblos lejanos que documentaban los mitos del mundo.

Por otro lado, la tensión no solo se vivía en Ciudad Central, sino en todo el país, la cual incrementaba conforme los tratados de diplomacia con Dracma se debilitaban. La Fortaleza de Briggs comandada por la General Olivier Armstrong jugaba un papel determinante, en cuanto la primera bala rozara la congelada roca de la Fortaleza, la guerra iniciaría. A pesar de todo ello, el espíritu de la gente no moría; su necesidad de sobrevivencia era tal, que se moverían de ciudad mil veces si fuese necesario. Los jóvenes formaban clubes de debate y estudio en las escuelas, donde se reunían a cuestionar las medidas del Estado antes las actuales dificultades. La mayoría por supuesto estaba de acuerdo con las políticas de Grumman, ya que eran los hijos de los mismos militares o cuyas familias eran amigas del Fuhrer. En realidad, las escuelas de buena calidad y la Honorable Universidad de Amestris, ubicada en Ciudad Central, era la casa donde los mejores militares, terratenientes, alquimistas, intelectuales y hombres de ciencia del futuro, se estaban cultivando. Solo las personas que podían pagar tales privilegios sabían lo que era estudiar en tan prestigiosa Universidad.

Y sin embargo, era mal visto por la sociedad cualquier comentario e inclinación subversiva o diferente a la que el Estado establecía. Y cuando los primeros cuadros subversivos se dieron a notar, no hubo piedad contra ellos. En los últimos tres años, durante los cuales los verdaderos cambios se resintieron, se desarticularon numerosos grupos de protesta formados principalmente por gente del campo, estudiantes, algunos científicos y también ciudadanos Ishvalitas que todavía no aceptaban la campaña de restauración que el ejército había emprendido, liderada por el General Roy Mustang y sus subordinados, una situación de grandísima complejidad, que aún desconociéndolo, los volvería a reunir con los famosos hermanos Elric.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

La sensación de una quemazón le recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo. Las últimas noches en Central se habían registrado como las más frías en los últimos 10 años, por lo que al esconderse el sol, debido al gélido clima y los constantes atracos, era extraño encontrar a alguien merodeando por la calle. Georgia Woolf soltó un bufido y sus labios liberaron una nube de aliento condensado. Se quedó parada un momento, muy quieta con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su abrigo de solapas negro, justo afuera de la puerta principal de la Honorable Universidad de Amestris. Pasado un minuto o algo, se apresuró a bajar la gran escalinata, procurando no resbalar en el humedecido piso, pero sus zapatos de tacón no le eran prácticos en tales momentos. Se maldijo así misma en la mente, otra vez había perdido la noción del tiempo, y es que su despacho era tan cálido y tranquilo, que se olvidaba de la realidad que se vivía en el exterior, situación que la comprometía bastante, puesto que tenía que recorrer casi todo el centro de la ciudad para llegar hasta su departamento y en aquellas circunstancias, caminar sola a plena noche no parecía lo más inteligente. "¿Qué pensaría mamá?" se preguntaba a sí misma en un murmullo, como si esperase que en cualquier momento alguien resolviera su duda.

Como pudo, llegó hasta la acera y sin pensarlo una segunda vez se dirigió hacia el sentido derecho de la calle; pronto dobló en la primera esquina hacia la izquierda y sin disminuir el paso, sacó un par de guantes del bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo. Al hacerlo, procuró no dejar caer el diario que llevaba bajo el brazo derecho y cuyo encabezado principal era la siguiente frase: **"Dracma declara la guerra a Amestris". **Con una maniobra que la hacía lucir graciosa mientras caminaba, logró vestirse ese par de manos que poco a poco perdían la sensibilidad por el frio polar de aquella noche de octubre. A unas cuantas calles se escuchaba un sonido agudo y lastimero que asemejaba a un canto de sirena; otro ataque, otro asalto, otro asesinato, quién sabe, a esas alturas, en esa ciudad se vivía de todo.

Siguió caminando sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor durante el resto del trayecto, en lugar de eso, repasaba en su mente algunos pendientes de oficina, conversaciones tenidas durante el día y muchas de las noticias que estaban en boca de todos en la ciudad, entre ellas la guerra y las rebeliones, que eran las más populares y también las más preocupantes. Muchos opinaban que la situación del país se había descontrolado a tal nivel que el ejército no podía manejarlo, pero que sin embargo, se negaba a reconocerlo. Porque reconocer su impotencia ante situaciones de desorden público es igual a reconocer un Estado fallido y con ello abrir una puerta de posibles conflictos, y a Georgia no le quedaba ni un ápice de duda de que eso, era lo último que Grumman buscaba. Soltó un suspiro involuntario, que denotaba más cansancio que preocupación y sin notarlo ya estaba ingresando al edificio donde vivía.

El sr. Obediah, el portero del complejo, no se encontraba en su lugar de siempre. Eso la extrañó, ya que en todo el tiempo que tenía viviendo en ese edificio, nunca había escuchado que el viejo Obediah, que era muy servicial y educado, faltara un solo día a trabajar. "Quizá cayó enfermo" pensó, y en realidad no era algo de extrañarse, debido a las circunstancias climatológicas. En eso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un traqueteo metálico y automáticamente ingresó en él. La manecilla dorada marcó el primer piso, luego el segundo y paró en el tercero; las puertas volvieron a abrirse y se encaminó hacia la dirección derecha del pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta tallada en madera, en donde el numero 116 brillaba soltando destellos dorados por la luz de las lámparas. Luego se apresuró a abrir la puerta procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. El lugar estaba en completa oscuridad, pero cálido como una tarde de verano. Cerró la puerta tras ella y con un clic la cerradura estaba asegurada. Dio un pasó completamente cegada, más allá en el penumbroso interior y las piernas se le petrificaron al sentir que algo le presionaba la espalda.

-No te muevas- le ordenó lo que parecía la voz de una mujer y Georgia no lo hizo, sin cuestionar.

¿Acaso era un robo domiciliario? O quizá algún fugitivo buscando asilo en medio de la noche. Fuera cual fuese, decidió que no quería morir en ese momento y permaneció inmóvil. Al instante una mano inquieta se cercioró de que no portara nada con que defenderse y el diario bajo su brazo cayó al suelo con un sonido hueco. No supo si quien sostenía el arma contra su espalda era la misma persona que le inspeccionaba con prisa, quizá había más de uno.

-No hay peligro – dijo de nuevo la mujer y la sala de estar se iluminó. El resplandor provenía del fuego de la chimenea que se prendió con un solo chasquido; a Georgia le dolieron los ojos por la violencia de la luz y tuvo que cerrarlos y abrirlos un par de veces hasta que le fue posible vislumbrar bien todo lo que la rodeaba. El corazón le dio un brinco al ver en el fondo de la habitación, en la silla afelpada y revestida de gamuza roja junto a la chimenea, a un hombre sentado que portaba un uniforme militar. Estaba muy quieto, mitad iluminado, mitad oculto por las sombras que jugueteaban al compás del fuego.

-Está bien Teniente – dijo este, y de inmediato Georgia dejó de sentir la punzada en la espalda provocada por el arma que la amenazaba, pero no se atrevió a moverse y permaneció en su lugar, inmóvil.

- Lamento nuestra intromisión – dijo Roy Mustang con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. – Sabes que la única forma para comunicarse contigo es bajo estas circunstancias ¿no es así?-

Georgia no dijo nada, su rostro, que a penas y podía ser notado en la pobre iluminación del lugar, palidecía minuto a minuto; sus manos empuñadas, muy apretadas, se mantenían en cada costado. Los labios de Mustang dibujaron lo que parecía una sonrisa burlesca y señalando el sofá frente al suyo dijo "siéntate". La chica obedeció, se acercó con cautela y antes de sentarse echó un vistazo fugaz hacía la puerta, donde se paraba una mujer joven que llevaba el cabello rubio recogido hacia atrás y observaba la escena con su arma empuñada en la mano derecha. Georgia Sintió que el pecho se le helaba.

No entiendo lo que sucede – dijo hablando por primera vez, y su voz no le pareció la suya, como si no la hubiese escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Recibí esto hace dos días –dijo Mustang levantando la mano a la altura de la mejilla, sosteniendo entre los dedos un papel perfectamente doblado. –Una carta dirigida a mí, escrita por un rebelde sentenciado justo antes de ser llevado a la horca – Georgia, completamente inexpresiva, no dijo nada. Mustang aguardó un momento, acribillándola con unos ojos negros tan profundos como el mismo océano en penumbras.- ¿El nombre Jasper Shaw te es familiar?

Sí – respondió la chica de inmediato, con más miedo que seguridad, con la mirada fija en los leños que se consumían entre las lenguas del fuego rojizo – Sé por qué me han buscado-

Mustang le dirigió una mirada desconfiada y con lentitud desdobló la carta que sujetaba entre los dedos. Su cinismo era un buen aliado ante la necesidad de intimidar a las personas y esa ocasión claramente no era la excepción. Con un movimiento se inclinó en busca de la luz que se desprendía del fuego y los garabatos de quien escribe justo antes de morir, se vislumbraron como un flashazo. "Tus respuestas duermen en el 116 de la calle Hampshire".

Te escucho –

Georgia lo miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez. A Mustang le pareció que aquella mirada no coincida con su dueña, como si los ojos por si solos expresaran algo distinto a su imagen, que era tan común que podría perderse en una multitud. A decir verdad, la foto en su expediente y la persona sentada frente a él no podían ser más distintas, a no ser por los mismos cabellos marrones, como los ojos, y la tez blanquecina que contrastaba con el color carmesí de sus labios. "La ingenuidad siempre viene acompañada de maldad" pensó.

Conocí a Jasper Shaw hace cinco años, cuando ingresé a la Honorable Universidad de Amestris – dijo Georgia, para dar inicio a su relato, mientras Mustang escuchaba atentamente.- La primera vez que lo vi estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, parado junto a la fuente del jardín principal. Momentos antes había mantenido una discusión con un compañero de clase que lo molestaba constantemente por no provenir de ninguna familia importante. Verá, Jasper era hijo de un par de campesinos originarios de un pueblo pequeño al sur del país y fue aceptado en la institución por su desarrollada habilidad con la Alquimia y sus conocimientos en las nuevas ciencias. Era tremendamente perspicaz y además bastante encantador.

- Recuerdo bien – dijo y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – acercarme a él con un pañuelo en la mano; se lo ofrecí sin siquiera verlo a los ojos, creo que mi cara estaba ruborizada porque sentí un ardor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, me era extraño hablar con chicos, ya que hasta ese momento había vivido en casa de mis padres. Tiempo después empezamos a frecuentarnos, caminábamos en el parque y él me hablaba de la grandeza de este país y de la potencialidad de sus recursos, que a su parecer no eran bien aprovechados por el gobierno. Al principio, su pensamiento me fascinó, con todas sus historias de justicia, igualdad y heroísmo, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en alguien que me resultaba extraño.

¿A qué te refieres? – intervino Mustang y la chica dio un pequeño salto, como si de pronto la hubiesen despertado de un sueño.

Comenzó a frecuentar ciertos lugares donde se llevaban a cabo reuniones clandestinas con líderes de diversos grupos rebeldes. Grupos que no aceptaban a Grumman como nuevo Fuhrer, otros que no aceptaban al ejercito en lo absoluto y también exiliados Ishvalitas. Poco a poco estaba siendo absorbido por su ambición de convertir este país en un mundo nuevo, restaurado y maravilloso y su vida se fue convirtiendo exclusivamente en ese propósito. Abandonó la Universidad y no supe de él por un tiempo, hasta esa noche.-

Hizo una pausa y le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Mustang, esperando alguna intervención, pero no lo hizo así que continuó.

Una noche acordamos encontrarnos en un café en el centro de la ciudad. No esperaba más de él, tan simplemente una conversación me haría inmensamente feliz. Mi ingenuidad fue demasiado grande y pagué el precio por ello. Esa noche, me convenció de asistir a una reunión y cuando llegamos ahí pude darme cuenta de los horrores que planeaban llevar a cabo; esos hombres eran un cúmulo de ira, sedientos de venganza. Fue ahí cuando comprendí que las palabras de Jasper solo eran provocadas por un profundo sentimiento de rechazo por parte de las personas con quien se veía forzado a convivir.

¿Y fue entonces cuando el ejército los descubrió? - dijo Mustang de repente, con un tono que parecía ser más una afirmación que pregunta.

Sí – confirmó Georgia con nostalgia, no se podía distinguir si sus ojos resplandecían por ilusión del fuego o porque estaban llenos de lágrimas.- Fuimos llevados a prisión y esa misma noche varios hombres fueron ejecutados. Creo que nunca he sentido una angustia igual, semejante…desesperanza. Esa noche estaba destinada a morir.

¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?-

Georgia le lanzó una mirada lastimera a Mustang, él sabía la respuesta que daría a continuación.

Mi padre trabaja en el ejército – dijo por fin – y esa misma noche fui liberada después de que él se lo pidiera al Fuhrer mismo. Me señaló como idiota e ingenua y aseguró que a partir de ese momento estaría vigilada en todo momento. Desde entonces no he recibido palabra alguna de mi padre o de ningún miembro de mi familia. Su carrera política se truncó debido a mí.

Guardaron silencio un rato, en realidad la historia de Georgia no había conmovido al General ni en lo más mínimo. La verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí no era para escuchar historias de viejos enamorados separados durante tiempos difíciles, sino para conseguir pistas acerca de los grupos rebeldes que todavía operaban a lo largo y ancho del país. Con la frontera del Norte siendo amenazada por las fuerzas de Dracma y la inestabilidad social, Grumman no podía permitir el estallido de otra guerra civil, ni él tampoco. Su esfuerzo por convertirse en Fuhrer se habían desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando cinco años atrás se le había negado el puesto, a pesar de haber sido promovido a General por su labor durante el derrocamiento de King Bradley y evitar que la ciudad fuera destruida para formar la piedra filosofal. ¿Cuándo sería verdaderamente recompensado por su esfuerzo? A pesar de haber sacrificado su juventud para defender a su país y a las personas en él, la redención no parecía llegar. "He de pagar mis pecados aquí" se decía a mismo algunas noches frente a una botella de whisky. Estaba cansado, como si la vida misma fuera una eternidad. Empezaba a perder la esperanza de la posibilidad de alcanzar la verdadera paz, no solo para el país, sino para sí mismo.

También recibí una carta de Jasper antes de que fuera ejecutado – dijo Georgia, como temiendo interrumpir los pensamientos del General. Mustang volvió su mente a la sala de estar, dejando atrás sus remordimientos del pasado y sus temores del futuro. – Era un mapa, donde se mostraba el camino hacia una casa ubicada en un bosque en el Este, un escondite en el pueblo Penzberg. Creo que ahí encontrará la información que necesita, General.

¿Era? – incurrió Mustang con voz alterada - ¿Qué pasó con el mapa, dónde lo has guardado?

Georgia arrastró su mirada apenada hasta el suelo alfombrado, de donde no la despegó cuando dijo "lo he perdido".

-¡Mentira!- renegó Mustang y su voz hizo que la chica diera un salto de sobresalto.

- Alguien que me seguía en la calle lo tomó una noche – se justifico Georgia con desespero, al ver que Mustang se ponía de pie en un salto – No vi su rostro, yo simplemente… – tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el ceño fruncido de angustia – Lo memoricé – dijo finalmente - puedo recordar cada indicación, cada coordenada, puedo recrearlo –

Mustang y Hawkeye cruzaron una mirada fugaz, la Teniente no había pronunciado palabra desde el momento de su llegada, sin embargo, el General sabía que contaba con su apoyo ante cualquier decisión tomada, así que dirigiéndose de nuevo a la chica que era un puño de nervios, dijo: "Nos guiarás hasta allá"


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

El sobresalto que Georgia había sufrido la noche anterior todavía le rondaba en la cabeza. Estaba sentada muy quieta, con los antejos en la punta de la nariz, detrás del escritorio de su despacho en la Honorable Universidad de Amestris. Había podido conseguir un empleo como profesora después de que su padre cortara toda comunicación con ella. A pesar de los rumores de la gente, que decían que solo estaba ahí porque su padre buscaba limpiar su reputación, Georgia había demostrado gran destreza para la enseñanza. Si bien carecía de carácter al momento de estar frente a sus alumnos, su opinión siempre fue materia de mucha admiración, cosa que para algunos era fácil de aceptar y para otro no tanto, por su naturaleza femenina. A pesar de su escandaloso pasado como la hija conspirativa de un militar, nadie se interesaba por ella. Sus relaciones laborales a penas y eran notables y nadie recordaba haberla visto en otro lugar que no fuera la Universidad o la biblioteca, mucho menos disfrutando de algún café con amigos o pretendientes. La vida de Georgia Woolf era tan plana, que con el tiempo la gente que convivía con ella se acostumbró a lo grisáceo de su ser; "Es una verdadera pena" opinaban muchos "que una mujer que se encuentra en la plenitud de la juventud (tenía veinticinco años) viva de tan miserable manera".

Pero el concepto de miseria, en opinión de Georgia, era bastante abstracto. Jamás había carecido de nada, ni un solo día de su vida. La cuna en que nació le había asegurado las mejores comidas, los mejores vestidos y los mejores privilegios; privilegios por los cuales su padre se había esforzado desde muy joven. Sus hermanos (dos chicos y una chica, todos mayores que ella) habían alcanzado sus objetivos de vida. Orwen, el mayor, trabaja junto a su padre en el departamento de regulación en el Cuartel General de Central. Orville, que era el segundo, resolvió dejar a un lado la carrera militar familiar y decidió aventurarse en el mundo de la industria automotriz para dedicarse a la venta de vehículos de vapor, lo cual le resultó de maravilla porque en ese momento sus ganancias eran casi incalculables. Y luego estaba Henrietta, o Ettie, como le llamaba su madre como cariño, que fue la primera en casarse con el dueño de una imprenta y que además era la favorita de Georgia. Ettie era la única que mantenía comunicación con ella, aunque muy esporádicamente; le enviaba algunas cartas o algún regalo de vez en cuando, más seguramente cuando su esposo no estaba en la casa o en la ciudad y evitando que su padre y madre se enterasen. Tenía dos hijos pequeños, que apenas comenzaban a hablar. Y así, Ettie le describía las maravillas de la vida domestica en sus cartas, del amor incondicional de ser madre y de la belleza de sus hijos, belleza que Georgia solo podía contemplar en las fotografías que Ettie adjuntaba con las cartas, porque hasta ese momento, no se le había permitido conocerlos en persona.

"La miseria es mal interpretada con frecuencia" pensaba Georgia todo el tiempo, que creía que la soledad era uno de los estados naturales del ser humano, que con la llegada de las grandes sociedades, se había perdido. "Todos temen a la soledad, temen que en cualquier momento, se dé el encuentro consigo mismos" aquel era un pensamiento que le reconfortaba todo el tiempo.

A decir verdad, su conmoción era más parecida al nerviosismo que a la sorpresa. La noche anterior, después de su conversación con Mustang, había quedado resuelto que temporalmente sería trasladada al departamento de investigación en el Cuartel General, como cuartada para que su intervención en la búsqueda de los secretos de Jasper Shaw no fuera misteriosa. "Preferiría que nadie se enterara de la información que posees" le dijo el hombre antes de marcharse sin tomarle parecer "trabajarás para mí, pero no dirás nada acerca de esta noche, yo me encargo del resto" y sin más, había salido de la habitación con la Teniente Hawkeye cubriéndole la espalda. Era infortunado, no entendía cómo se las ingeniaba para seguir involucrándose en semejantes aprietos, ella, cuya vida era tan huraña y que para ser honesta, no le molestaba para nada. Además, su padre y hermano trabajan ahí, por lo que un encuentro en los pasillos, en las escalinatas o en los comedores era una posibilidad casi segura. Con el tiempo, la indiferencia entre ellos se había convertido en un buen trato, al haber "arruinado" su vida desde temprano, ya no tenía la presión de responder a las expectativas familiares. Aunque era verdad que a pesar de todo, su padre le había conseguido un buen trabajo y un buen lugar para vivir, gracias a ello, las restricciones y las vigilancias constantes eran tolerables.

"Como si fuese yo el peor de los peligros" pensó mientras se levantaba de la silla. Luego atravesó el despacho que no era muy amplio y tomó el último par de libros del estante de enfrente, para después guardarlos en un maletín de correas, color marrón y acabados metálicos. Luego salió de ahí. Esa fue la última vez que Georgia Woolf visitó ese despacho.

Tiempo después su empleo nuevo en una oficina del departamento de investigación era una realidad. Su trabajo era simple: redactaba citatorios a personas que debían atender algún juicio por mal uso de la alquimia o por cuestiones de evasión de tributos, o cosas similares. Si los citatorios no tenían respuesta, ella visitaba a las personas en su domicilio y hacia una entrega formal. Toda la información de los diferentes casos que se investigaban, terminaba en su escritorio. En realidad no le molestaba, porque carecía de complejidad. Algunos días eran tan tranquilos que podía pasar una tarde entera leyendo sin que nadie la interrumpiera y otros días eran tan ajetreados que se la pasaba de aquí a allá, entregando y recibiendo papeles, reportes e informes, y algo más, nadie la había reconocido, solo era otra empleada en el cuartel, que se perdía entre el mar de uniformes azulados que saturaban la cafetería. Aún así, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Cierto era que gozaba de otro tipo de comodidades y mejor salario que con su empleo anterior y que debía agradecer al General Mustang por ello, con el pequeño problema de qué no podía, porque Mustang no se había comunicado con ella desde su llegada. Tres semanas, ¿cuatro? Quién sabe. Si el General no había dado señales de vida, probablemente era porque tenía mayores asuntos que atender.

Fue esa misma tarde que se encontraron en la escalinata principal. Lucía agraviado, como si hubiese tenido una mala noche de sueño. Se toparon en direcciones contrarias, mientras él subía acompañado de la mujer rubia de antes, Riza Hawkeye, Teniente primera y también su mano derecha; y por otro hombre de expresión sencilla y anteojos de montadura cuadrada, el sargento Kain Fuery, que llevaba a la espalda una caja de teléfono para campo de batalla.

Srita. Woolf – dijo Mustang a forma de saludo – prepárese, en tres días debe tomar el tren hacia el Este-

¿Tan pronto?– balbuceó la chica, el corazón le dio un salto. ¿Podríamos esperar…?

Tres días – reiteró Mustang haciendo un ademán con los dedos y añadió – si va a cooperar con nosotros debe aprender a afrontar las cosas de una vez. No sabemos qué nos espera, así que considere que morir es siempre una posibilidad-

A Georgia se le anudó la garganta. ¿Se suponía que eran palabras de motivación? Sus probabilidades de sobrevivir a un enfrenamiento eran casi nulas, ignoraba toda técnica de defensa y además, nunca había usado un arma, mucho menos alquimia.

Creo que estaré bien si voy acompañada de ustedes – se aventuró a decir, con una risita; pero Mustang la opacó con una carcajada que rompió en el aire como un cañonazo.

Sus compromisos laborales no son de mi cuidado – le dijo simplemente – Debo partir al Norte, los acuerdos con Dracma son cada vez más delicados –

Y haciendo un ademán de despedida siguió cuesta arriba. Georgia no preguntó nada más, comenzaba a acostumbrarse al misterio de las palabras del General. Solo le quedaba volver a casa.

¡General Mustang!- Dijo alguien a lo lejos, y la voz de aquel hombre le pareció familiar. Con disimulo se dio la media vuelta y no hubo más que suponer.

Sargento Woolf –respondió el otro, regresando el saludo militar.

Thaddeus Woolf lucia exactamente igual que la última vez que Georgia lo había visto. Con su cabello perfectamente estilizado y su mostacho negro y poblado, aquel hombre de tremenda estatura, espalda ancha y carácter estricto sostenía una conversación tan animada con Mustang que su hija dudó por un momento si en realidad se trataba de él, pero luego vio a Orwen, su hermano mayor, parado muy derecho, escuchando en silencio la conversación de los otros dos y entonces toda duda quedó despejada.

Aquella situación era muy incómoda. Un calor recorrió el cuerpo de Georgia de la nuca hasta los pies y las rodillas le temblaron un poco. Estaba cediendo ante el impulso de hablar con él, de saber de su madre y de sus otros hermanos, algo que le hiciera creer por un momento que no había pasado tanto tiempo. Un regreso fugaz a su niñez.

Hola, padre – dijo simplemente, deteniéndose a un costado de Mustang y la teniente Hawkeye, Fuery se había marchado.

La expresión de Thaddeus Woolf pasó de ser de completo asombro, a completo desagrado. Su ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados le hacían parecer como un toro enfadado mientras con la mirada la recorría de pies a cabeza, sorprendido al verla portar un traje militar. Orwen permaneció impávido y su mirada se dirigió a cualquier otro lugar, como si se tratara de una mujer desconocida que no merecía su atención. El sargento Woolf soltó un resoplido despectivo y también se dedicó a ignorarla.

Dile a mamá que le envío saludos – continuó la chica, al ver que de ninguna forma obtendría un saludo a cambio – Espero esté bien –

Mustang y Hawkeye resintieron la incomodidad de la situación y con un carraspeo el pelinegro interrumpió:

Disculpe usted Sargento, debo marchar – y de nuevo hizo el saludo militar común. Orwen y el Sargento Woolf lo respondieron al instante. –Hasta pronto- Luego echó un vistazo de reojo a Georgia y se apresuraron a retirar.

Vete – dijo Woolf sin mirar hacia ninguna parte, una vez que se encontraron los tres solos – Todo lo que haces, todo lo que has hecho, es una vergüenza para nosotros. Vete. –

Su hija no dijo nada, parada ahí, mientras era el blanco del rechazo de su padre y hermano, se reconoció carente de emoción, y sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una lágrima cristalina le resbalara por una de sus mejillas, pero fue tan rápida, tan silenciosa, casi fantasmal, que los otros no la percibieron. La sintió extraña, como si no brotara de ella, había olvidado la fecha de su último llanto.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Caos, era como literalmente podía ser descrita la estación de trenes de Ciudad Central. Las locomotoras con sus profundos y graves bufidos, como de cantos ancestrales, se unían al compás del traqueteo de rieles y del bullicio de las personas.

A donde sea que se voltease, el andén presentaba un espectáculo de viajeros que subían y bajaban; muchos en compañía de aquellos seres queridos que anhelaban su llegada o lagrimeaban su partida, y otros tantos que en solitario esperaban el silbido que anunciaba la salida del tren.

Edward se llevó la mano al bolsillo y echó un vistazo a la hora en su reloj, cuya tapa se abrió con un clic; las manecillas en sincronía con el reloj ornamentado de la estación, marcaron las doce en punto. Lanzó una maldición por lo bajo y con pereza se levantó de la banca en la cual había estado esperando un rato. Parado en puntas echó un vistazo sobre la ola de cabezas que se movían de aquí y allá, con la esperanza de visualizar a alguien conocido o quizá al General Mustang, aunque esta última opción le parecía menos probable. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y con el seño fruncido se reclinó en el farol más cercano. La llamada de Mustang la noche anterior si bien le pareció inesperada, no le resultó extraña. Tres años pasaron desde la última vez que estuvo en Central y por aquellos días el futuro pintaba un panorama más prometedor. Su recorrido por el mundo le había mostrado más de lo que jamás imaginó. Una visión diferente de las personas, de la alegría, del sufrimiento y del misterio de la vida misma. Toda circunstancia es apreciada de forma distinta cuando uno no es el afectado principal.

Extrañaba la Alquimia, a pesar de que todos los días de su vida estaban regidos por ella. No, lo que extrañaba era la emoción de realizarla, de materializarla, de transformar las inquietantes ideas de la mente en objetos físicos, tangibles, aquello que conocemos como lo real. Todo lo que había aprendido durante esos tres años de viaje le parecía un conocimiento incompleto, una teoría que no podía ser llevada a la praxis.

"Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Al" se dijo en un murmullo, con la vista clavada en el ventanal de un vagón, cuyo reflejo le regresó el destello dorado de una mirada nostálgica. Días atrás se había enterado del regreso de Al a Resembool mientras hablaba con Winry por teléfono, por lo que era muy probable que lo estuviesen esperando en aquel momento, aunque no confirmó a Winry su llegada a Central. Siempre evitaban hablar de fechas y de planes de regreso, porque era menos doloroso para ambos si evitaban las promesas, aunque con honestidad debía admitir, que deseaba verla, no solo aquel día, sino todos los días que pasaba lejos de casa. Ese pensamiento le hizo hervir la cara de vergüenza e intuyó que también estaba sonrojado porque una chica que esperaba acompañada de sus padres a pocos metros de distancia, soltó una risita tonta mientras le lanzaba una mirada atrevida por detrás de su abanico de mano. Ed clavó la mirada en cualquier otro sitio, mientras se sentía más avergonzado por aquella escena y es que lo cierto era que, a pesar de que ya no era un niño, sino un joven adulto de una estatura digna de su persona, las chicas lo ponían nervioso.

¡Hey, chico de Acero!- le gritó alguien a través de la multitud. Edward salió de su ensimismamiento y buscó rápido aquella voz tan familiar entre la gente. Un sonriente Jean Havoc se abría paso hacia él con dificultad, mientras un cigarrillo oscilaba peligrosamente en sus labios - Es imposible encontrar a alguien en medio de este barullo - dijo con su sonrisa despreocupada, mientras le ofrecía la mano en señal de saludo.

¡Estás diciendo que soy tan pequeño que no puedes verme entre esta multitud! - respondió el otro con las orejas hirviendo de coraje. Havoc soltó una carcajada y su cigarrillo salió despedido por los aires, luego pensó "No importa cuánto tiempo pase, la esencia de algunas personas nunca desaparece".

Aguarda, ¿El General Mustang te ha citado a ti también? - inquirió Edward dejando su enfado en el olvido.

Sí. Aunque no dio muchos detalles - respondió Havoc mientras se llevaba otro cigarrillo a la boca - Solo sé que debía encontrarte aquí y también a otra persona. En fin, es típico del General dejar todo en el misterio -

Edward soltó un resoplido de fastidio, aquello parecía una mala broma de Mustang y su paciencia no era suficiente para tratar de descifrar lo que el General se traía entre manos. Dejó salir una palabrota, pero el silbato del tren penetró en el aire y sus juramentos quedaron opacados. La locomotora estaba lista para emprender camino y un hombre con medio cuerpo por fuera del ventanal del primer comportamiento anunció la partida con un grito grave "¡Pasajeros con destino a Ciudad del Este, favor de abordar!"

Edward y Havoc pegaron un pequeño salto por la impresión. ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Esperar? ¿Avisar a Mustang? ¿Irse?

Vamos - apuró Havoc tomando a Ed por el antebrazo - Debemos subir a toda costa-

¡Espera!- protestó Ed mientras el otro lo arrastraba hasta la puerta de acceso - Qué se supone qué debamos hacer en Ciudad del Este si no tenemos idea de lo que ocurre -

Havoc le dirigió una mirada seria, de esas que raramente se veían en él y dijo: - Pase lo que pase, deben abordar ese tren, ella se presentará en el último momento. Esa fue la orden -

-¿Ella?- repitió Ed con lentitud, como procesando las palabras de Havoc. - Ella ¿es a quien esperamos? ¿Quién es ella? -

- No lo sé - dijo el otro con simpleza, mientras el mar de gente los arrastraba hasta el pasillo en el interior - Solo sé que si el General dijo que se presentaría, entonces se presentará -

Edward no dijo nada más, Havoc tenía razón, si Mustang les había encomendado esa tarea sin darles más detalles, era por una razón importante. Rápidamente ocuparon dos asientos con vista hacia el andén y el tren dio una sacudida mientras avanzaba muy lentamente.

A Georgia le dio un vuelco el corazón, mientras veía que el tren estaba a punto de alejarse. Las manos le sudaban bajo los guantes de algodón gris que hacían juego con su abrigo, tenía que ir, tenía que subir a ese tren, solo que, no quería hacerlo.

¿Viene, señorita? - preguntó con gentileza un empleado de la compañía ferroviaria mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a subir, el tren se empezaba a mover con mayor velocidad. Georgia asintió con la cabeza y dio un salto hasta la escalera y luego al interior, el tren tomó ritmo y la estación comenzó a alejarse. El empleado le dirigió otra sonrisa y preguntó qué asiento deseaba ocupar, pero Georgia no tuvo que responder aquello porque un poco más allá, con la vista clavada en el paisaje y el mentón apoyado en la mano, estaba Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero.

¿Ahora qué hacemos General? – preguntó Hawkeye mientras veían el rastro de humo que la locomotora dibujaba en el claro cielo conforme se alejaba.

Ahora esperamos – respondió el otro, con los ojos clavados en los rieles. Se los frotó en señal de cansancio – Ahora que recuerdo ¿tenias algo que decirme hace un momento? –

Hawkeye sostuvo la mirada frunciendo levemente los labios y el ceño, luego sacó algo del bolsillo del uniforme y se lo entregó a Mustang, este leyó el contenido de lo que parecía un boletín propagandístico con la frase **"Las necesidades de uno, son las necesidades de todos" **impresa sobreel escudo del ejercito, mientras que en el reverso de la papeleta se desplegaba un extenso escrito que señalaban los errores de Grumman y las notorias demandas de un país que no sabía afrontar las inclemencias del cambio.

¿Qué demonios es esto? – renegó Mustang con rabia.

Está por toda la ciudad – respondió Hawkeye – En las calles, en las paredes, en los establecimientos. Las personas comienzan a agitarse – luego señaló la firma al pie de la papeleta.

"EL Centinela" –

El General Grumman ha ordenado al Central Times que publique una declaración oficial para la ciudadanía, desconociendo toda legitimidad de lo que diga en las papeletas –

Maldita sea, ¿cómo es que no me avisaste antes? – le reprochó Mustang mientras empuñaba la que tenía en la mano y se la guardaba en el abrigo – Debo partir al Norte esta noche.

Si le parece bien, puedo sugerir que este caso sea delegado a los Tenientes Breda y Falman, su viaje a Briggs…no debe posponerse –

Hawkeye tenía razón, la declaración de guerra que Dracma había hecho estaba a un paso de volverse una realidad. Mientras Grumman y Armstrong se sentaban a discutir las medidas de acción, él estaba varado en Central haciendo todo lo posible por controlar la tensión civil. Lo estaban relegando y no podía permitirlo.

Bien – dijo finalmente – Que así sea.


End file.
